<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down Time by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131712">Down Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Bren Never Broke AU, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Flirting, Grinding, M/M, Massage, Multi, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Scratching, Seduction, Soltryce Academy (Critical Role), Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the penultimate day before Bren, Astrid, and Eadwulf's second graduation, and there is nothing to do. Exams are finished, <i>Volstrucker</i> training has been paused, and they have already packed most of their meager belongings in preparation to move out of the dorms. Boredom and restlessness hang heavy in the spring air.</p>
<p>Good thing they have a game to keep them occupied.</p>
<p>(A Bren Never Broke AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astrid/Eodwulf/Bren Aldric Ermendrud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Down Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A bunch of people were writing Blumentrio Soltryce fics and I wanted to try my hand at it. This fic takes place after the Scourger graduation but before the Soltryce graduation, so all characters are 18+. There are references to/implications of underage sex but nothing explicit.</p>
<p>Bren, Astrid, and Wulf are in an established polyamorous relationship. Bren is a trans man and the words "chest" and "cock" are used for his body. Astrid is a trans woman and the words "clit" and "breasts" are used for her body.</p>
<p>CW for Dom/sub elements, some mild pain play, unhealthy coping mechanisms/thought patterns, and generally fucked-up vibes as a result of Scourger training. That said, everything is consensual.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been early Cuersaar when Bren, Astrid, and Eadwulf had graduated from the <i>Volstrucker</i> program. The chill wind had bitten into the exposed skin of Bren’s face as he watched his home burn, and it had carried the embers of his old life up and away until they looked like stars in the night sky. His face had been red and raw by the time he curled up alone in his bed, and by the time he fell asleep in the early hours of morning, his pillow was damp with tears and snot. He dreamed of fire burning bright, crackling too loudly for the screams from within to be heard.</p>
<p>They had attended classes the next day, and Astrid’s eyes had been just as red as Bren’s. Eadwulf had looked normal, if not tired, but when Bren went to slip his hand in Wulf’s he had flinched away, and Bren saw that his hands were raw from where he had been scrubbing them. The day seemed to stretch on forever, each lecture longer than the last, and Bren couldn’t understand a word of what was said. He still smelled like smoke and he could still hear the roaring in his ears of the massive fire.  When he went back to look over his notes much later, he found that he had simply scrawled loops, as though his body was attempting to write without his mind present. </p>
<p>The school day had finally ended, and the three of them walked dutifully to Master Ikithon’s office in the faculty section of Soltryce. Astrid had been the one to knock, and the door had swung open just moments after her fist touched the wood.</p>
<p>To this day, Bren isn’t entirely certain what was said during the meeting. There had been praise, pride, mild concern for their states of mind, reassurances, and plans for their futures. He knows that he left the office feeling lighter, that he and Eadwulf had eaten their first meal of the day and managed to keep it down (Astrid did not eat, even when Wulf had taken a bite of her chicken first, but Bren couldn’t blame her for that). He knows that afterwards, they had all retreated to Astrid’s room and- done <i>something</i>, most likely fucked or maybe cried, but to this day he isn’t certain. That day is the only gap in his perfect memory, and it eats at him.</p>
<p>They had graduated from the <i>Volstrucker</i> program, but they still had several months left before they graduated from the Soltryce Academy. That graduation wouldn’t come until the second week of Thunsheer, just before Harvest’s Rise. Just in time for new graduates to celebrate their achievements with festivals and dancing. </p>
<p>It is the penultimate day before their second graduation, and there is nothing to do. Exams are finished, <i>Volstrucker</i> training has been paused, and they have already packed most of their meager belongings in preparation to move out of the dorms. Boredom and restlessness hang heavy in the spring air as Bren lies in Eadwulf’s bed, summoning a small flame via cantrip only to extinguish it then summon it again. </p>
<p>“Do <i>not</i> light my bed on fire. I do not have the spare gold to pay for damages to Soltryce property.” Eadwulf is glaring at him from where he’s lying on the floor, chest rising and falling as he rests between exercise sets. Bren had watched him for a while, admiring the way his muscles flexed and sweat shone on his skin, but even his boyfriend’s display of physical prowess couldn’t hold his attention forever. </p>
<p>Well. That’s not quite true, but watching Wulf sweat and hearing his noises of exertion had started to spark a heat in Bren and he wasn’t quite ready to admit that. It would mean losing the game they were playing, and they were hardly a week in. Which is part of the reason that Wulf doing push-ups is doing it for him, but still. Bren Aldric Ermendrud can last longer than a week without sex. Even if both of his partners are trying their best to seduce him- and each other. He will <i>not</i> be the first to crack.</p>
<p>“If you are so concerned about your sheets, perhaps you should come up here and stop me.” A snap of his fingers brings forth a burst of flame that he plays with, the fire dancing along his fingertips before he closes his hand over it and it goes out. </p>
<p>“I have a workout to finish first. Gods, but it’s hot in here.” It very much isn’t- the window is cracked, letting in the cool, fresh spring air, and Bren won’t admit it, but he’s starting to get uncomfortably cold. But Eadwulf is nothing if not committed, and he strips out of his shirt with a practiced ease, baring his chest to the room. Sweat has slicked the dark hair covering his pectorals, and Bren can see that his nipples are peaked from the chill. <i>Hot in here</i> his ass. </p>
<p>But this is a game, and Bren doesn’t like to lose. </p>
<p>“You’re right. It’s awfully warm.” He makes sure Wulf is looking at him as he starts to slowly unbutton his shirt. He only goes to about his sternum, but it’s more than enough to offer a peek at his own chest. His hair is sparser and lighter than Wulf’s, but it’s still <i>there</i> and every time he sees it, he feels a burst of euphoria. </p>
<p>His own nipples are obvious, even through the thick fabric, but Wulf doesn’t comment. He just crosses his arms over his chest, hands on his shoulders, and resumes his sit-ups. While Wulf’s attention is elsewhere, Bren undoes one more button and shifts the fabric so that any movement will result in one of his nipples being visible. Then he goes back to casting his cantrip and watching his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. </p>
<p>They proceed like this for far longer than is reasonable, Wulf kneeling by the bed and breathing heavily under the pretense of talking to Bren, and Bren coyly letting his opened shirt slip off of one shoulder. Bren offers a post-workout massage and Wulf accepts. First, he wipes himself down with a damp cloth, making pointed eye contact as he drags the cloth over his chest and down the trail of dark hair that disappears into his pants. He flexes <i>much</i> more than is strictly necessary before finally climbing into his bed next to Bren and situating himself face-down.</p>
<p>Bren feels a rush of power at having this strong, talented man in such a vulnerable position beneath him- it would be so easy to cast a spell or drive a dagger into him when he can’t see what’s coming. But he doesn’t want to do any of that. Right now, he wants to make Wulf beg, for his cock, specifically. So he straddles his boyfriend’s ass and leans forwards to sink his thumbs into Wulf’s tense shoulders. The noise he gets in return is a moan <i>way</i> too lewd for the situation, and Bren inwardly curses. He was going to build this up, really tease Wulf to his breaking point, but if he’s going to be moaning and gently rolling his hips up into Bren, it’s time for a more direct and focused approach. </p>
<p>He shifts from kneading to sinking his nails into Wulf’s shoulders and raking them down his back. That gets a nice, choked off noise in response, so he does it again, harder this time. Red lines stretch down his already-scarred back, and Wulf is trying not to breathe heavily. If Bren rolls his own hips down against Wulf’s ass, it's definitely for Wulf’s pleasure, not his own.</p>
<p>“And here I thought you were just being nice, offering a massage…”</p>
<p>“What part of this is not nice?” Bren digs his palms into Wulf’s lower back, and starts to knead again. </p>
<p>“The part where-” Suddenly, Eadwulf freezes up. Bren doesn’t stop what he’s doing, instead digging his nails in harder, and after just a second, Wulf moans low and deep in a way that has Bren’s smalls getting just a little damp. He does it again, this time breathier, and lets out a small whine. He’s grinning when he looks over his shoulder, even though his cheeks are flushed darker than usual. “I think Sassa will be joining us shortly.”</p>
<p>“Ah, did she find what she wanted at the library?” He knows she’s been looking for a specific book on poisons, that she’s been having trouble with one particular recipe and was recommended a tome on the subject, but apparently it’s much more rare than she expected.</p>
<p>“She didn’t say and I didn’t ask. But I get the feeling that one of us is going to be losing today, and I would rather have her here for it, wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>Bren snorts. “I hope you do not think that I will be the one giving in. You can moan as much as you like, but if pretty noises were enough to break me, I would have been sucking your cock a week ago.”</p>
<p>“Well, my <i>pretty noises</i> are going to be enough to bring Astrid running. She’ll be knocking on that door within ten minutes.”</p>
<p>“Then it sounds like I have ten minutes to break you.” Bren drapes himself over Wulf’s back, hands running up and down his sides, sometimes sinking his nails in. He has to crawl up just a little in order to reach his target, but as soon as he can, he’s pressing soft kisses to the nape of his neck. Beneath him, Eadwulf sighs and goes just a little limp, tilting his head further forward so that Bren has more room to work. <i>Such a glutton for punishment</i>, Bren thinks, but he knows not to look a gift horse in the mouth. If Wulf wants to get all worked up and lose their game, that’s fine by him.</p>
<p>He noses up the back of Wulf’s neck, breathing in the faint scent of sweat and musk he couldn’t completely wipe away and exhaling softly against the sensitive skin. Beneath him, Wulf doesn’t tremble, but Bren knows he wants to. Mouth open on an exhale, he leans closer and drags his tongue from the knob of Eadwulf’s spine up to just below where the dark, short hair begins. Then he bites.</p>
<p>That gets a twitch and a muffled yelp, and Bren smiles with Wulf’s skin still between his teeth. He isn’t going to leave a mark- not here, anyways, not somewhere so visible, but Wulf likes the pain. So he digs his teeth in just a little harder before letting go, and he can feel the man beneath him exhale and go pliant. </p>
<p>“You’re like a cat,” he laughs, making sure he’s close enough for his breath to ghost over the spot he just bit, “I grab you by the scruff of your neck and you go limp.”</p>
<p>“Shut up. And I thought you were supposed to be massaging my poor aching muscles.” Eadwulf’s voice is muffled from where his head is tucked into crossed arms, and Bren can feel the heat radiating off of his skin. </p>
<p>“That was <i>obviously</i> a ruse, <i>Schatz</i>. I thought you were more clever than to fall for that.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know that I <i>fell</i> for anything, I knew you were going to tease me, but I really am sore.” He’s whining, and it’s hard to tell whether it’s genuine or part of some trick to get Bren to let his guard down. He bites a little lower on Wulf’s neck before sitting up.</p>
<p>“Poor <i>Bärchen</i>. I suppose I can take pity on you, at least until Astrid gets here.” He wriggles back until he’s seated back on Eadwulf’s ass and uses a cantrip to heat his hands briefly before pressing his palms into Wulf’s lower back and moving them up towards his shoulders. It’s a bit of a stretch trying to reach all the way up while still applying pressure- Wulf is just so much <i>bigger</i> than he is. But he persists, doing one hand then the other, changing the location slightly each time. He would have said that Wulf couldn’t get any more loose and limp beneath him, but he would have been wrong. There’s a part of him that worries Astrid will walk in on him knelt over a puddle of what used to be their boyfriend. Wulf deserves it, though- he carries so much stress within himself, Bren is glad to be able to provide him a moment of relaxation, even if it comes in the middle of relentless teasing. As his hands start to press and knead in smaller circular motions, his mind wanders to doing this for Astrid, too. Before he knows it, his erotic massage has shifted into something less sexual and more intimate. The sounds Wulf is making are still pleased, but he’s clearly not feeling the urgency from earlier, either. </p>
<p>Bren should pick up the pace. He has a game to win, after all. But he’s enjoying this slower pace as much as Wulf is, and it’s not like they have anything else to do. This isn’t a moment of intimacy to engage in and be done with so they can hurry off to class or training or studying- their schedule is wide open for what will probably be the last time in a long time, so they may as well take advantage of it. Plus if he gets Wulf’s guard down enough, gets him soft and relaxed and happy, he’ll be easier to seduce. Probably. </p>
<p>He has almost completely lost himself to the motions of his hands, gently pinching and kneading and soothing, when there are three short raps on the door. There’s a pause, <i>eins-zwei-drei</i>, and two more. Astrid is here.</p>
<p>“Come in,” Bren calls, and hears the door’s lock click open with a quick spell. Astrid steps inside quietly and re-locks the door. </p>
<p>“I feel misled,” she says, although she sounds more amused than anything. “Dear Ead sounded like you were sucking his soul out through his cock.”</p>
<p>“Wanted you to get here fast,” Wulf mumbles, sounding almost tired with how he slurs his words. “‘m tired of waiting, ‘m bored, let’s just <i>fuck</i> already.”</p>
<p>Astrid laughs. “What, you think it's that easy? Are you admitting defeat?”</p>
<p>“No, just perhaps a, ah… ceasefire.” He shifts his position so he can peer over his shoulder at Astrid, and Bren feels him go tense. "Sassa…"</p>
<p>Before he can turn and look for himself, Astrid is stepping softly across the room and towards the bed. When she comes into Bren's view, he feels his breath catch in his chest. "Oh…"</p>
<p>She's wearing one of Bren's shirts- <i>he'd been wondering what happened to that one-</i> and she has it unbuttoned almost as low as the one he's currently wearing. She clearly has nothing on beneath it. The hem of the shirt is tucked into a skirt that she outgrew their very first year at the academy, and it ends just above mid-thigh on her now. Bren would be willing to bet she isn't wearing anything underneath that either, and he hopes he'll be able to find out.</p>
<p>"Did you, ah… did you walk down the hallway looking like that?" Bren's mouth feels dry, and he forces himself to swallow.</p>
<p>"Disguise Self," she says, raising an eyebrow like she knows the thoughts racing through his mind. "You know your window is open, <i>ja</i>? I don't know how loud Eadwulf is being, but if it's anything like his little response to my message, half of the campus has probably heard you."</p>
<p>"<i>Scheiße</i>," Wulf mumbles, and tucks his face into his crossed arms. Even as his blush reaches the tips of his ears, Bren can feel his hips shift as Wulf grinds subtly against the bed. <i>Interesting.</i></p>
<p>"It seems as though that might not be so much of an issue for our Wulf." Bren can't help the smirk that spreads across his face.</p>
<p>"<i>Snitch</i>," Wulf hisses, but his hips roll down again, less subtly this time. </p>
<p>“What did you message him about, anyways? I am assuming it was nothing urgent.” As he speaks, Bren slides a hand up the length of Wulf’s spine, leaning forward and arching his back so that Astrid can see his chest through his open shirt. He glances at her out of the corner of his eye before sitting back and dragging his nails down Wulf's back. The man makes a desperate noise into the bed, and Astrid's lips quirk up into a smile. </p>
<p>"I asked him if the two of you would be joining me for dinner in the dining hall, but I believe that question has been answered." She walks over to the window and pulls it shut. “As much as I would like to indulge in dear Wulf’s exhibitionism, I don’t think I want to draw that much attention today.”</p>
<p>With that, she sits on Bren’s bed and crosses one leg over the other, watching the two of them. </p>
<p>“Does that mean we’re calling a ceasefire?” Wulf asks, voice tinged with hopefulness. </p>
<p>Astrid smiles softly. “No, <i>Schatz</i>, but I think you’re going to lose very quickly and I just want to be prepared.”</p>
<p>He sneers in response, but before he can say anything, Bren is lying down to cover his body again and dragging his nails harshly up the length of Wulf’s upper arms. He’s careful to avoid the uniform raised bumps on his forearms, but the rest of him is fair game. Red lines emerge in the wake of his fingernails, and Wulf presses his face into the mattress and groans. </p>
<p>“I fucking hate you two.”</p>
<p>“I do not think that is true,” Bren says, voice low and breath warm against the shell of Wulf’s ear. He nips at his earlobe, then kisses down the column of his neck until he can bite into Wulf’s muscular shoulder. His knees are spread wide to accommodate Wulf’s size, meaning his crotch is nearly flush to Wulf’s back, and it takes a not-insignificant amount of willpower to keep from grinding against him for a little relief. Pulling Wulf apart has been arousing enough, but with Astrid now watching them expectantly, he can feel heat creeping across his face. He needs to break Wulf quickly so they can end this stupid game. </p>
<p>Luckily, Wulf seems to be getting close to giving in, if the rough movements of his hips are anything to go off of. He isn’t <i>quite</i> humping the mattress yet, but he’s close. </p>
<p>“You both look so good together.” Astrid’s voice is soft and low, a tone she <i>knows</i> they both enjoy, and when Bren glances over to her, he thinks he can see a slight tent in her skirt. “Ead, darling, wouldn’t it be easier to submit? Let us move on to having some <i>real</i> fun?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he huffs, “but I have never chosen <i>easy</i>. If you want me to break, you’re going to work for it.”</p>
<p>“That can be arranged.” She palms herself through the skirt, more teasing than intended to relieve any pressure, and doesn’t break eye contact with Wulf. </p>
<p>Bren takes the opportunity to bite into Wulf’s other shoulder, and this time he starts to suck. It’s far enough over that it can’t be seen from a slip of the shirt collar, but he’s going to make it big and dark. A little reminder of the fun they’re having. In his periphery, he can see Wulf’s fingers curled into the sheets, gripping hard like if he can only hold on tight enough, his grasp on the linen will improve his self-control. It’s time to take things up a notch.</p>
<p>When Bren pulls off of Wulf’s shoulder, his tongue feels almost numb from sucking so hard, but he’s satisfied with the bruise blooming on his skin. Proud, he wriggles back down Wulf’s body until he can slot one thin thigh in between Wulf’s thick, muscular ones. Hands resting on Wulf’s waist, he kisses the dip of his lower back before rocking his leg forward. The pressure doesn’t reach his cock, but it doesn’t need to. Eadwulf gasps and rocks back, like there’s any way Bren could fuck him with his thigh. </p>
<p>“Needy,” he chides, but Wulf only groans in response. </p>
<p>“He can’t help it,” Astrid says, standing up and walking over to Eadwulf’s bed. Her fingers start to comb through his short hair in a soothing, repetitive motion. “He’s just so desperate to be fucked. I can’t believe he made it this long without touching himself.”</p>
<p>“Are you calling me a slut?” Wulf mumbles, sounding torn between offense and arousal. </p>
<p>“<i>Are</i> you a slut?”</p>
<p>“Only for you.”</p>
<p>Bren and Astrid make eye contact, and Bren raises his eyebrows. Eadwulf is slipping into a submissive headspace, body going pliant and voice going soft. Usually it takes much more than a little teasing to get him there, so the fact that he’s melting beneath their attention like this means that it won’t be much longer before he’s begging. </p>
<p>“That’s right,” Astrid coos, her voice sugary-sweet, “only for us. We are the only ones who can give you what you <i>need</i>, isn’t that right? Nobody else can fill you and fuck you like we can.”</p>
<p>The sound Wulf makes and the little shudder that runs through him have Bren’s heart beating faster. He pushes his thigh further between Wulf’s legs, and licks his lips as they spread to make more room for him. His hands slide up the backs of Wulf’s thighs, over his ass, and around to his hips where they rest lightly. He tugs back and up until Wulf gets the message and shifts to his knees to push his hips up, though his chest and face stay on the bed. Both of Bren’s legs can fit between Wulf’s, now that he’s spread them, and he rocks his hips forward to grind against his boyfriend’s raised ass. There’s no erection for Wulf to feel but he groans anyways and pushes back against Bren. </p>
<p>“You want us, don’t you?” Astrid sits at the head of the bed, just in front of Eadwulf’s face, and keeps petting his hair. One leg is tucked up under her, while the other hangs off the edge of the bed, her toes barely brushing the floor. Bren can’t see up her skirt from this angle, but he thinks Wulf might be able to. “You want to bury your face between my legs while Bren opens your ass up. You want to suck him off and you want us to tell you how and when you are allowed to come. It’s okay, <i>Schatz</i>, you can admit it. If you do, you might even get what you want.”</p>
<p>There’s a muffled groan as Wulf tries and fails to press his thighs together, and he doesn’t lift his head. The position he’s in looks uncomfortable, and Bren knows that he can hold uncomfortable positions for a <i>long</i> time, but maybe the promise of getting out of it will help him make up his mind. So he leans over Wulf and presses his palm down hard between his shoulder blades. Wulf could easily shrug him off and sit up, and they both know it, but the unspoken command is there- <i>stay down until I say you can get up</i>.</p>
<p>Bren can see a hunger in Astrid’s eyes as she moves just a little closer to Wulf’s face. “You can smell me, can’t you? I know you want to taste, <i>Bärchen</i>, and I will let you. But you have to ask.”</p>
<p>The words that come out of Wulf’s mouth are softened by the bedding against his face, but they sound an awful lot like begging. Still, that isn’t good enough. Bren takes his hand off of Wulf’s back and digs his fingers into the mark he left on Wulf’s shoulder. “On your hands and knees, and repeat yourself.”</p>
<p>Pushing himself up seems to take considerable effort, and his thick arms shake when he’s in the requested position. “I want to- to taste you. To please you.”</p>
<p>“Hm.” Astrid scratches her nails gently across his scalp before slapping his cheek lightly. “Try again, and know that your failures add up. I will hit you harder and harder if you do not ask <i>nicely</i>.”</p>
<p>“P-please, Astrid-”</p>
<p><i>Crack</i>. She doesn’t hit him full force, far from it, but it’s more than the little love tap from before.</p>
<p>“Ma’am, miss, I apologize, please, please let me taste you, please let me suck Br- sir’s cock, I need it, please-”</p>
<p>“Much better. And what are you?”</p>
<p>“<i>Yours</i>,” Wulf breathes out, “yours, yours, all yours.”</p>
<p>“Oh, now there’s a good boy. Pity that you lost our little game, but you were very polite while you were losing. Bren, what do you think? Should we give him what he asked so nicely for?”</p>
<p>Bren hums, pretending to think. “It seems counterintuitive to reward losing, but I don’t want to punish good manners, either… I think we should give him what he asked for and if he does a good enough job, <i>maybe</i> we can let him come.”</p>
<p>“Please,” Eadwulf gasps, “oh please, miss, sir, <i>bitte</i>, I only want to please you.”</p>
<p>“Well, now it just feels cruel to keep him from what he obviously <i>needs</i>.” Astrid returns to stroking his hair, and spreads her legs wide. “Pitiful little thing. You may use your mouth on me. I will tell you when I’m going to come, and you will swallow all of it.”</p>
<p>“Yes, miss.” He’s already dropping back down to his elbows, but Bren can already tell there’s no way for all three of them to be comfortable on the tiny dorm bed for this. </p>
<p>“<i>Halt</i>,” he says, grabbing one of Wulf’s pillows and tossing it to the floor. “On your knees, Grieve. Where you belong.”</p>
<p>“Yessir,” Wulf mumbles, and it takes him a moment before he can make his limbs cooperate enough to sink down to the floor. He arranges the pillow beneath his knees and rests his hands on his thighs as Astrid readjusts to sit in front of him. “May I…?”</p>
<p>“<i>Ja</i>, but you may not touch yourself.”</p>
<p>He nods, and leans forward slowly as Bren moves to sit behind Astrid. He wraps his arms around her waist and works on undoing the remaining buttons of her shirt as Wulf noses the hem of her skirt up and out of the way. Astrid’s clit is half-hard against her thigh and leaking precum, a little of which has dampened the inside of her skirt. Wulf and Bren both sigh at the sight of it, and Astrid snorts between them. </p>
<p>“Go on, then.”</p>
<p>Eadwulf drags his tongue gently over the damp head of her clit, cleaning some of her mess before taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently. Astrid doesn’t say anything, but Bren can feel her tensing up as she tries not to make a noise. Well. He’s going to try and change that. </p>
<p>With the final button undone, he starts to pull her shirt down and off of her arms, moving carefully over her forearms and draping her shirt over the headboard before his callused hands find their way to Astrid’s hips. He sinks his fingers in gently where he knows she’s ticklish, and she bites back a giggle before elbowing him in the ribs. It’s a light hit, but he’s still fairly certain it’s going to bruise. Worth it, though. His fingers walk up her sides, over her ribs- a little more prominent than he would like for them to be, but he’s awfully skinny himself- it’s fine, just the stress of school and life and state-sanctioned torture. Once they’ve graduated (again), they’ll have more time for regular meals. </p>
<p>Astrid presses forward just slightly as his hands cup her breasts and squeeze. They fit perfectly into his hands, and they’re so <i>soft</i>. Bren knows that she’s quietly insecure about their size and wishes they were bigger, but he loves them. They suit her perfectly, and-</p>
<p>“<i>Fuck!</i>”</p>
<p>-and her nipples are sensitive enough to finally get a noise out of her. He smiles, and brushes his thumbs over them again, just the lightest touch to tease. Almost immediately, her hand comes up to grasp his wrist, and she pins his right hand against her chest. </p>
<p>“Don’t stop,” she hisses, and Bren can only nod. As he starts to gently pinch and roll the firm nubs between his fingers, he watches as Wulf takes all of her into his mouth and starts to massage her clit with his tongue. Astrid sighs and shifts her hips forward, and Wulf exhales through his nose as his eyes flutter shut. Bren knows that Wulf is very single-minded when giving oral. Teasing him when he’s like this doesn’t do much for any of them, but teasing Astrid? Well, he would hate for Eadwulf to have <i>all</i> the fun.</p>
<p>“You are so beautiful like this,” he whispers into her ear, then kisses a trail down her throat. He bites her shoulder in the same place he did on Eadwulf and begins to mark her as well while still playing with her tits. Her hand tightens around his wrist, and he pulls off of her to smile and draw in a breath before returning to his work. One breast he kneads gently with the palm of his hand, while the other’s nipple is pinched and rolled and rubbed. Every so often, he switches which side is which, and feels his dick throb whenever Astrid arches into his hands or Wulf makes a particularly desperate noise. It’s probably a good thing Astrid closed the window after all. </p>
<p>“That’s it, <i>Schatz</i>, I’m close-”</p>
<p>There’s a wet sound as Wulf starts to redouble his efforts, and Bren presses his nose just beneath Astrid’s ear and breathes in her scent. </p>
<p>“Are you going to come on his tongue? Give him a treat for behaving so well?”</p>
<p>“<i>Ja, ja</i>,” Astrid pants as one hand reaches behind herself to grab as much of a handful of Bren’s short, red hair as she can. She pulls him into a sloppy kiss and just as his tongue brushes her lower lip, he feels her inhale sharply as she goes taut. His arms around her keep her upright, and he sees Wulf’s hands come up to hold her hips. The grip Astrid has on Bren’s wrist is painful at this point, but she releases him relatively quickly as she starts to go limp. There’s a tingling sensation in his fingers as blood rushes back into them, and he feels almost dizzy with arousal. Wulf swallows loudly like he's making a point, then continues to suckle at her clit until she pushes his head away. Her chest rises and falls sharply as she tries to catch her breath, and Bren runs his hands soothingly down her sides as he kisses at her neck. She takes her time coming down, and it makes Bren smile against her throat. Astrid doesn’t often allow herself the luxury of touch afterwards, at least not until all three of them have finished and Bren has firmly insisted on cuddling. That she’s allowing herself to savor the contact between them makes his chest feel warm in a way wholly unrelated to the slick heat between his legs.</p>
<p>Eventually, though, she swings a leg over Wulf’s head and stands. She starts to smooth her skirt down, but pauses, looks at her shirt draped over the headboard, and instead steps out of it. Bren and Wulf both watch her, eyes wide- it’s hard not to be struck by her beauty when she’s standing there, naked and flushed and <i>vulnerable</i>. It is so, so rare that any of them get to be vulnerable anymore. </p>
<p>They must stare for too long, because Astrid crosses her arms and just like that, her walls are back up.</p>
<p>“What? Stop looking at me like that.”</p>
<p>“You are- you are just very beautiful.” Bren’s voice is softer than he means it to be, but it seems to put Astrid at ease. Her arms loosen just a little, and she blushes. From the floor, Eadwulf nods his agreement.</p>
<p>Astrid tucks a strand of brown hair behind her ear and takes a breath before drawing herself back up to her full five-foot-three height. “You don’t need to be looking at me right now, Grieve. Bren hasn’t come yet. Your job isn’t done.”</p>
<p>“Yes, miss,” he says, voice rough. As he turns back to Bren, still sitting on the bed, his eyes are dark with want and he licks a drop of cum from his lower lip. “How should I…?”</p>
<p>Bren scoots himself forward to the edge of the bed and lets his legs hang off. He palms himself through his trousers and stares down at his boyfriend. Wulf looks to be achingly hard, if the bulge in his pants is anything to go by. He smiles, and drags his foot up Wulf’s thigh. He watches the bob of Wulf’s Adam’s apple as he swallows and keeps his eyes trained on Bren’s face. His chest rises and falls with deep, deliberate breaths as Bren’s bare foot traces up and across his hip before pressing lightly on his dick. His eyes widen for just a second, and his body tenses like he’s trying not to thrust up. </p>
<p>“I want to fuck your face, I think.” He traces the sharp line of Wulf’s jaw, fingers scraping over the beginnings of stubble, and brings the pad of his thumb to rest on Wulf’s bottom lip. The ball of his foot presses down just <i>slightly</i>, nowhere near enough to hurt but more than enough to make Eadwulf gasp. As his mouth opens, Bren easily slips his thumb inside and presses down on his tongue. He puts both feet on the floor and stands, keeping Wulf’s mouth open as he does, and strips efficiently out of his trousers and smalls despite having only one hand. Without clothing in the way, the musky scent of his arousal is strong, and he can both feel and see as Wulf starts to drool. </p>
<p>Astrid has reclaimed her place on the bed and is watching closely, and the intensity of her gaze on him makes Bren feel like there’s electricity crackling down his spine. He pulls his finger out of Wulf’s mouth, wiping it on his cheek before stepping to the side. </p>
<p>“Follow me, and bring the pillow. Ah-ah, on your knees.” Bren walks to the foot of Eadwulf’s bed and turns his back so it’s against the bare stone wall. He waits and watches as Wulf crawls after him, somehow managing to turn what should be an undignified shuffle into graceful, fluid movements, even with the now-compressed pillow clutched in his left hand. He sets his cushion down at Bren’s feet and resettles into the same position as before, kneeling with his hands on his thighs. Bren spreads his legs just a little, and watches as Wulf’s eyes flash briefly to his cock, pink and hard and slick. The still-cool air of the room on his heated skin makes a small shiver run down his spine, but he stifles it as best he can and weaves his fingers into dark hair. </p>
<p>“You may not touch yourself. You may not touch me except to keep me steady. I am going to fuck your mouth until I am satisfied, and you are not going to waste a drop of my cum. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Wulf whispers, and tilts his head back slightly as he opens his mouth, tongue sticking out just enough to be an invitation. Bren takes the hand not in Wulf’s hair and drags two fingers through the slick mess between his thighs, then wipes them on Wulf’s tongue. He makes a throaty <i>’ah’</i> sound and flutters his eyelashes up at Bren, and that’s all the motivation he needs. With as tight a grip as he can manage on Wulf’s short hair, Bren guides him forward until he can throw one leg over Wulf’s shoulder, lean back against the wall, and thrust his cock against the heat of his tongue.</p>
<p>Both men shiver at the contact- Bren is more sensitive than he anticipated after a week of nothing, and Eadwulf is already more than overwhelmed. The groan he lets out as Bren’s fingers tighten in his hair vibrates through Bren and pulls an answering moan out of him, and immediately he knows he won’t last long. Better make the most out of this while he can. Using the leg hooked around Wulf’s shoulder, he rolls his hips forward, thrusting into Wulf’s mouth until his strong nose is buried in the copper curls between Bren’s legs. He draws back and repeats the motion, fucking into Wulf’s mouth and rutting against his tongue. It’s rough and slightly uncoordinated, but Wulf’s large, callused hands come to his hip and ass, helping keep him steady even as he pulls him in even closer. Bren is vaguely aware of a stream of curses flowing from his lips, but he can’t seem to quiet himself. His fingers scrabble against Wulf’s scalp, trying to get a better handhold as Wulf takes him deep and starts to suck. The feeling is so much, especially when Wulf wraps his lips around the base of Bren’s cock and starts to bob his head while still sucking. </p>
<p>He has to screw his eyes shut, and so he doesn’t see Astrid climbing over the footboard, doesn’t realize she’s right next to him until she’s pulling him into a biting kiss and pinching one of his nipples <i>meanly</i>, and the sensations combined with the element of surprise have him coming hard on Wulf’s tongue. Dutifully, Wulf licks him clean, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his dick before sitting back on his heels and breathing hard. His hands fall back to his lap, this time crossing politely over his crotch, and he sits there, quiet save for the sound of heavy breaths. </p>
<p>Astrid helps Bren set both feet back onto the ground and kisses him appreciatively, plucking at his nipples through his shirt and laughing when he yelps. But as soon as his wits are back about him, she steps back and they both look down at Eadwulf on the ground before them. His posture is different- less subservient and more ashamed. Immediately, Bren suspects he knows what the situation is. Bracing his back against the wall once more, he places a foot on Wulf's leg, toes running along the inseam of his pants and traveling up, up, until-</p>
<p>"<i>Ah-</i>" Wulf exhales sharply as Bren pushes the ball of his foot down against his softening cock.</p>
<p>"Really, Grieve? You couldn't wait your turn?" Bren <i>tsk</i>s disapprovingly. "I expected you to be able to..."</p>
<p>He's about to say <i>keep your hands to yourself</i> when he realizes that Wulf's hands had been on <i>him</i> the entire time. The realization that his boyfriend came untouched just from sucking his cock sends a rush of heat through him. As he stares down at Wulf, he can see the fabric of his pants darkening slightly where the cum is slowly soaking through, and he knows the feeling is unpleasant. Lightly, carefully, he presses down just a <i>little</i> harder with his foot before setting it back on the floor. The noise Wulf makes at the pressure is beautiful, and it takes Bren a moment to realize he trailed off in the middle of a sentence and both of his partners are waiting for him to finish the thought. He clears his throat and straightens up.</p>
<p>"You did not touch yourself, but you didn't have permission to cum, either. As cute as it is that you were so excited to serve us that you embarrassed yourself, I think you still need to be punished." Gods, but he's <i>tired</i>, though, and all he really wants is to spend some quiet time with his partners as he can before this chapter of their lives comes to a close and they become full-time <i>Volstrucker</i>. His eyes flick to Astrid, and the look on her face says she is feeling similarly uninterested in extending the scene.</p>
<p>"My sincerest apologies, sir," Wulf says, and when Bren hears his voice, he knows that Wulf is coming back to himself as well. That settles it.</p>
<p>"On your feet, then." Bren has to tilt his head back to maintain eye contact with Wulf once he's standing, but he makes a small show of sizing him up before saying, "Admit that you lost."</p>
<p>The look that Wulf gives him is reproachful, but there really isn't a better punishment at this point. Not one that they're in the mood for, anyways. Still, Wulf purses his lips and narrows his eyes, either mulling it over or making a <i>very</i> convincing show of pretending to.</p>
<p>"You want out of those pants, don't you?" Astrid is perched on the footboard, eyes dropping pointedly to his crotch. "Just admit it and we'll clean you up."</p>
<p>He huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. Bren is just about to chide him for being <i>awfully prideful for a man marinating in his own spend</i> when, finally, he uncrosses his arms and sighs.</p>
<p>“I, Eadwulf Grieve, lost. Can I take these fucking pants off now?”</p>
<p>Astrid laughs first, but it’s not long before Bren and Wulf are laughing too. Bren steps forward, cupping Wulf’s warm, large face in both hands and pulling him down for a kiss. It’s soft and sweet, even if he can still taste himself on Wulf’s lips. He pulls back just enough to whisper, “Yes, <i>Schatz</i>, you can take off your fucking pants.”</p>
<p>As Wulf struggles out of his trousers and Prestidigitates them clean, Astrid wraps a hand around Bren’s bicep and pulls him in for a kiss of her own. His thumb brushes the smooth, unmarred skin of her cheek, and he’s sure she can feel him smiling into the kiss. Bren strips out of his shirt as Wulf leans down to kiss their girlfriend, and the sight of them makes his heart swell with fondness. Nothing has come easy for them- not family, not school, not each other- but they are so much stronger together than they could ever be apart. None of them know what the future will hold, but that doesn’t matter. As long as they have each other, they can withstand anything.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Why <i>were</i> you dressed like that, Sassa? It was an awfully revealing look for lounging around in your dorm.”</p>
<p>“I was doing laundry. All I had left was that stupid skirt and your shirt.”</p>
<p>“Which I want back, by the way-”</p>
<p>“Only if you pry it from my cold, dead hands.”</p>
<p>“Your hands are always cold, so I’m halfway there already.”</p>
<p>“You know, I don’t think I actually lost.” Eadwulf wraps his arms tighter around both of them, nuzzling his face into Astrid’s neck. “I think I might’ve won, actually. I seduced both of you.”</p>
<p>“That isn’t true, you were the first to start begging!”</p>
<p>“Mm, that was just a tactic. And you fell for it. Like trees to an axe. Like lambs to the slaughter. Like-”</p>
<p>“Like <i>nothing</i>, I will not be slandered by a man who sucked cock so hard he came in his pants.”</p>
<p>“Consider it a compliment. Or maybe that was just part of my seduction technique. To make you feel big and powerful. <i>Ohh, I dominated the big strong man so well he couldn’t help himself</i>. It would certainly be a confidence boost, wouldn’t it?”</p>
<p>Bren peers over his shoulder, just barely able to see Wulf’s eyes. “Bastard,” he says, and gets teasingly raised eyebrows in response. </p>
<p>“Both of you, shut up. I want to sleep.” Astrid wriggles deeper between them and pulls Bren closer so his back is flush to her chest. Wulf pulls the covers higher over them, and his fingers start to idly trace simple runes against Bren’s ribs. It’s a tight squeeze, all three of them in a little dorm bed, but they make it work. They always do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Drop a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>